Core A The Administrative Core will provide administrative and logistic support and budgetary oversight for the different scientific projects. (1) The Core will manage and oversee the scientific efforts of the Projects. To this end the Core will organize regular meetings of the investigators, their collaborators and subcontractors. In addition the Core will arrange for meetings of the Executive Committee and the annual meeting of the External Scientific Advisory Board. (2) The Core will produce and submit the annual progress report to DAIDS. (3) The Core will establish and maintain a secure database for data collection and storage. This database will facilitate not only annual reports and interactions between the projects but may also be used for data sharing. (4) The Core will provide statistical support to all of the pre-clinical research efforts of the different projects. This will include support in experimental designs and data analyses. (4) The Core will provide budgetary oversight over the program. (5) The Core will obtain and maintain 'umbrella'IACUC and IRB approvals to cover the scientific efforts of the program. (6) The Core will arrange for the resolution of potential conflicts;depending on the type of conflict this may further involve DAIDS and members of the External Scientific Advisory Board. (7) In case the PI of this program becomes unable to fulfill her obligations to this program, the Core will arrange for meeting of the Executive Committee with representatives from DAIDS and the External Scientific Advisory Board to find a new PI in a timely manner. (8) The Core will facilitate sharing of reagents by assisting in speedy execution of material transfer agreements.